nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon of Insectica Prime
The Dragon of Insectica Prime is the first boss in the game Mega Mash, which is fought in the Xolstar 3 areas. Appearance The Space Dragon has a tail which has an orange spike. It has seventeen segments, seven of which have a spike sticking out on both sides. Between each spiked one is a non-spiked one. The head of the Space Dragon appears as the head of a Chinese lung dragon. Once each limb has been shot enough times it will turn red, then when shot even more it will become skeletal. Game information Attacks The Dragon attacks only during its third phase. It attacks by firing bullets, two at a time. Other than that, touching the Space Dragon while in a Xolstar 3 segment is the only way to be damaged by it. The player will not be damaged when walking on it in a Carrot Story or Ninja segment of the level. Battle The Dragon is fought in level ten. The player starts off in the Xolstar, and has to navigate past a giant block, and into a tunnel. Upon exiting the tunnel, the screen will stop scrolling as fast, and is no longer controlled by the player, the player being unable to go back. The Dragon moves in vertically and horizontally, moving in one direction, then upon reaching a certain point moving in another direction. The Dragon always makes a right angle (ninety degrees) although each sides are not always the same length. The Dragon moves around and is protected by space mosquitoes and space ants, as well as space jellyfish; Asteroids are also encountered. The Dragon moves relatively slow at the start of the battle. ]] To damage the Dragon, the player has to shoot and destroy its segments. Six shots are required to destroy a segment. Once eleven segments have been destroyed, the Dragon will approach a special wall, which will transform it into a line of blocks. While in a line of blocks, it will move rather slowly, slower than before. The screen still automatically scrolls. The player has to move carefully through the level, using the level platforms and Dragon in block form to traverse the level. The level is dangerous, as many hazards and enemies are around. The Dragon will then enter the Ninja segment of the level, which is more dangerous than the Carrot Story one. Upon traveling completely through that part, it will come back into a Xolstar 3 setting. Now it can be killed. This time, it moves in a square, however, the edges of the areas it will move have a Land of Carrots zone which transforms the Space Dragon into blocks. Upon destroying all the segments, the player can then destroy the head. The player will complete the level upon doing this. Trivia *The Dragon might be based off the "snake" from the arcade game Snake. * The Dragon looks almost identical to the green dragon serpent, encountered in level two of the game Sky Serpents. * Due to the wording in the help section of Mega Mash, the Xolstar section makes it sound like the Dragon is called Insectica Prime, when the unseen planet in the game is called Insectica Prime. * Battling the Dragon might be similar to battling the sea serpent from Aquanaut and the centipede from Pest Control. Category:Bosses Category:Mega Mash